As a general rule, fiber optic cables are designed as either loose tube, composite buffer, or tight buffered type cables. All three types include some mechanism with which the optical fiber strain is minimized or eliminated as the cable is exposed to high or low temperature extremes. Loose tube and composite buffered type cables employ what is referred to as a strain-free window principal. This principal allows free movement of the optical fiber under the buffer material. These cables are, at least in some few instances, difficult to handle due to the filling compound involved. On the other hand, tight buffered type cables do not include filling compounds, but rely upon the mechanical attachment of the tight buffer fibers with a elongated anti-buckling element such as a glass-reinforced rod. This combination minimizes cable contraction and elongation at temperature extremes.
In view of the above, it is desirable to create a fiber optic cable design which (a) does not include or rely upon filling compound and movement between the optical fiber in the buffer as a result of such filling compound and (b) does not require any buckling members. Such cable would be smaller and more flexible than conventional fiber optic cable. In addition, it would be desirable that such cable have some mechanism to exclude water from entering the cable structure, especially in light of the fact that filling compounds would be eliminated.